


Mistletoe Mayhem

by FictionDaze



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Internal Monologue, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, More Fluff, shy bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is dead set on getting Kirk to be his date to the Christmas party and he has a very distinct plan to achieve that goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh/gifts).



It was five days until Christmas and McCoy had managed to successfully drop zero hints to the man he hoped to spend the special day with.

Though he had done everything in his power to acquire the captain's name in the Secret Santa selection, unfortunately it had occurred that Spock had drawn the doctor's desire and the damn Vulcan refused to trade on the grounds that it was against the spirit of the game.

To make matters worse the present he had selected for Kirk for the non-secret portion of the gifting exchange had not arrived at the last port on time and would not make it to the next stop until ten days _after_ Christmas. It was beginning to seem as though the universe didn't want McCoy to make his confession.

 However, the doctor was not an easily deterred man. So he hatched a new plan and with Scotty and Chekov’s help he was going to execute it and this time it wasn't going to fail. He hoped.  
  
Five days before Christmas McCoy met in the engineering room with his rag-tag team of supporters. They brought determination and a willingness to help and he brought the box that would make it all happen.

 "I think this is the single sweetest thing I have ever heard of," Chekov said with a little grin that was actually beginning to make Leonard feel self-conscious.

 "A bit strange, but I'll admit it's clever. Only problem here, Doc, is that you can't control the flow of traffic so how, exactly, do you 'spect this will help ya?" Scotty lifted one of the little green and red ribbon-bound plants from the large box and inspected it with a cocky tilt of his head.

 "I'll worry about getting him under it. You just make sure I have lots of targets," McCoy said gruffly. "Think you can handle that?"

 "Aye, sir!" Chekov happily collected an armful of the mistletoe and scurried from the room.

 Scotty shook his head and laughed. "Fine. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. Why don't you just talk to him?"

 "I want it to be more--I don't know. Romantic? Besides, I can't just tell him. It's awkward," McCoy confessed.

 "Maybe have a few whiskeys first? Seemed to work when you told me and Chekov about it."

 "That was an accident damn it! Are you going to help me or not?"

 "Said I would, didn't I? Just don't take it out on me when it doesn't work." He plucked a handful of the decorations from the box and waggled them in the air toward his companion. "Here Keenser. Put these about. Go make use of that wretched little skill of yours. If you're going to be up there it's the least you can do."

 "It'll work," McCoy said.

 

It didn't work. Not at first anyway, but what did that damn engineer know anyway? Leonard McCoy would make it work. Of course he could, all he had to do was deter all the women that kept intercepting him. Or actually get Kirk to walk under the proper doorframe at a proper time. Seemed the captain was apt at finding the very few doors and halls that lacked the mistletoe overhead. It was actually getting ridiculous.

 He tried to meet him at the corner of the hall to his room one evening, but Kirk turned widely and missed the mistletoe entirely. It was if he had special radar and had swooped right past the object by some exact specifications.

 "Hey, Bones! How you doing this evening?" Kirk called cheerfully as he unwittingly strolled right past the man who had been waiting for him for half an hour.

 McCoy was aghast by the flippancy of the man he so desperately wanted. He could feel his desires preparing to eat him alive. So how was he doing? Not so great. "Been better, Jim. Been better."

 

The next day McCoy had traveled from place to place, pursuing Kirk in the hopes of catching him off guard. He missed him every time, always coming in a moment too late.

Two days before Christmas and all McCoy had managed to do was get three yeomen and a nurse kissed by his target and made several other uncomfortable combinations of crewmen kiss around him. Two days before Christmas and the plan was actually beginning to have the opposite effect the doctor had wanted. Kirk was getting _annoyed_.     

 

"Really guys?" Captain Kirk complained as he was blocked in the elevator by two bodies locking lips in the opening to the bridge.

 The two parted and Spock wiped the red smudge from his lips. "My apologies, Captain. I was informed this was considered customary."

 Uhura smirked and strolled to her station, unaffected by the captain's frustration.

 "On the bridge guys?" Kirk turned his attention to the whole of the present crew as he entered the room and took his seat. "I'm for Christmas spirit as much as the next guy, but this is getting out of hand. What say we make sparse of the greenery?"

 McCoy didn't have time to protest as Chekov came to his rescue. "But sir, they are all in good spirit. No one else seems to take issue with them?"

 "I need to be able to get in here without all the obstructions and I can barely walk through the halls anymore without getting smooched. I've had to take the back routes just to avoid being propositioned. I don't think a few less will hurt anything, Mr. Chekov. If anything it will make the experience more unique."

 That was that, the captain had spoken. Down came McCoy's opportunities at a well-timed chance encounter. Not entirely, though McCoy suspected with less mistletoe that getting the already elusive captain where he belonged would prove impossible.

 

Leonard sulked to his room that evening, certain his plan was ruined. Before he could get inside his quarters, a pleasant voice stopped him.

 "Yo, Bones, want to grab a drink?" McCoy turned to see a smiling Kirk looking expectantly at him.

 "Sure thing, Jim." Reluctantly McCoy followed his friend to the engineering room. "This isn't usually where we have our drinks?"

 "Scotty said he had some good stuff stashed down here," Kirk said with a mischievous lift of his eyebrows.

 "Indeed I do!" Mr. Scott came toward them bearing a bottle of something delectably amber and most certainly heavily alcoholic. He popped the cork and poured the drink into four glasses, only putting the slightest bit in the fourth before handing it to Keenser. "You start stumbling and we will talk. Don't make me regret this."

 As the alien scrambled away with his gift, Kirk and Bones lifted their own glasses.

 "Here's to one night until Christmas Eve!" Mr. Scott toasted and as his glass clinked against the other two his eyes deliberately caught McCoy's. They said, _You're running out of time._

 Kirk leaned against a control panel and sipped contently at his liquor. McCoy couldn't help but think about how charming he looked, even under the harsh floodlights of the engine room.

 His concentrated admiration was broken when Scotty bumped harshly into his back and launched him forward a few steps. The engineer had knocked into him by mistake as he rushed past to chide the little alien that was hurrying drunkenly up the side of a fuel pipe. "What did I tell you?" Mr. Scott shouted.

 Momentarily Kirk and McCoy were left alone. Leonard felt his face grow hot, but he hadn't taken enough drinks to blame the alcohol. "Holidays," McCoy said ambiguously.

 "Exciting aren't they? Folks are acting crazy around here." Kirk punctuated his sentence with another drink and his eyes rolled upward toward the ceiling once, then twice in a double take. He nearly choked as he stammered, "Damn it!"

 McCoy's eyes followed Kirk's line of vision up to where one of those beautiful little red and green plants hung, just above Kirk. Just above Leonard and Kirk. It took all of the doctor's control not to lurch toward the younger man and claim his mouth in a fiery kiss.

 Instead, Leonard stood there awkwardly and stared up at the shrub. "Huh," he said.

 Kirk shook his head. "I told them to take those down." His gaze wandered down and locked on Bones. For a moment the doctor was _certain_ the captain was blushing. That he was _considering_.

 Leonard stepped forward just an inch and took a sip from his glass before whispering, "Guess we're caught under the mistletoe, Jim."

 Kirk laughed and then--and it was the most painful thing McCoy had ever seen--he moved away from the control panel, away from Leonard. "Can you believe people take this sort of thing seriously? You'd swear it was magic or something. And for all Spock's talk of customs I certainly didn't see him kiss Sulu when the two stumbled under one yesterday." The captain huffed, then chuckled, and that was the end of it. McCoy had missed his opening.

 

Christmas Eve came too soon and McCoy woke up in his bed and decided he'd just stay there all day unless a nurse called him in for an emergency. He'd just lie there until Christmas came and went.

 There was some saying about the best-laid plans, but McCoy wasn't feeling poetic. All he knew was that he shouldn't have planned to stay in bed. His plans _always_ backfired.

 One hour after waking he was rushed down to the med center to treat some outbreak of alien pneumonia because a bunch of ensign thought it would be fun to frolic on some damn ice planet without the proper equipment. Holly Jolly Christmas.

 It was on the slow bitter walk back to his quarters that McCoy spotted Kirk on his way to the cafeteria. Likely the man was hoping to inspect the large Christmas tree and various alien holiday decorations that always got set up around this time. The thought of seeing the expression on Kirk's face as he took in the sight of the adornments prompted the doctor to follow close behind.

For once this week, he wasn't disappointed. When Kirk entered the mess hall he physically stopped and the lights from the large rotating tree in the center of the room gleamed and sparkled in the reflection of his eyes.

 "Catching flies, Captain?" McCoy joked.  
  
Kirk jolted and turned to Bones with surprised laugh. "How long have you been there?"

 "Just got here. It's beautiful isn't it?"

 "Sure is," Kirk said dreamily. "I love Christmas. I mean I never used to. Mom was so busy all the time and Sam had his own plans. I was always alone, but now I have so much..." The captain's eyes roamed over the dozens of people standing around the cafeteria, some eating, others admiring the decorations. "Family."

 McCoy felt his heart ache. He wanted to say, _I'm your family. You can lean on me. I'll always be here for you._ Instead he said, "That's a nice sentiment, Jim."

 Kirk shrugged his shoulders and laughed roughly, pushing away the gentle air that he'd created around them. "I guess. A little cheesy though. So, got plans for the evening?"

 He wasn't going to lose this time. McCoy concocted one last plan. "Yeah, we're going to drink my good scotch and stay up until midnight and you are going to tell me Christmas stories."

 "Oh, yeah?" Kirk's grin widened.

 "Yeah."

 "Well let's go."

 They had strolled the same path thousands of times. They'd been together in McCoy's room more times than he could ever possibly count, but this walk to the quarters was the longest Leonard had ever taken.

 The electronic door closed behind them and McCoy's voice came out a little shaky. "Take a seat, I'll get the scotch."

 His nerve was slipping. The doctor could see his own hands shaking as he retrieved the bottle of liquor and a small object from a box on the counter. He held the leaves tightly in his fist so it wasn't visible in case he chickened out.

 He set the bottle on the table in front of the captain. Kirk waited eagerly for Bones to take his seat and pour the scotch, but he never moved from his place behind the captain.

 "What's up, Bones? Going to join me?" Kirk tilted his head back to look up to where Bones stood and the first thing he saw was the familiar shape and color of a particularly bright mistletoe. The younger man blinked a few times to clear his vision, but the sight didn't change.

 He turned around in his chair and was able to see McCoy's expressionless face staring at him, judging him.

 Kirk looked between the mistletoe and the man before him and he could only let out a confused, "Uhhh..."

 "You cheated last time," McCoy said softly. He let a nervous smile find his face, because he wasn't trying to look like some kind of nutcase and Kirk was starting to look terrified.

 "Cheated?"

 "You have to kiss when you're under the mistletoe," McCoy said slowly and took a step forward.

Kirk stood from his chair and the doctor wasn't sure if he was going to run or punch him. He did neither. He merely stood and gazed at McCoy as he tried to process what was happening. "You want," he spoke carefully, choosing each word as if it were crucial, "To kiss me?"

 Leonard licked his lips in anticipation and nodded.

 Kirk reached out and took the mistletoe from McCoy's grip and set it on the table and the doctor felt his heart plummet. He was saying no, it was over before it started.

 "I'm sorry, Jim. I--" His lips were suddenly very warm. He hadn't even seen Kirk move, but now the younger man was pressed to him, hands on the doctor's face and lips on lips.

 He pulled back slightly to adjust, but he was back just as quickly and the press was firm but soft. The doctor dared to skate his tongue between their lips and he got the subtlest of tastes of Jim's flesh before the captain pulled away and the kiss ended as quickly as it had begun.

 "You don't need moss to kiss me," Kirk said breathlessly.

 "It's traditional. Romantic," McCoy managed to say. What else was he supposed to say to something like that?

 "So, something you need to tell me, Bones?" Kirk looked expectantly at his friend, amusement was clear in his expression.

 McCoy let out an exasperated sigh. All that damn build-up and now Kirk was just standing there joking about the situation as if it weren't the hardest thing Leonard had ever tried to do. "Damn it, Jim, I think I love you."

 To the smug bastard's credit, his self-satisfied smirk faltered only slightly. "Well geez, Bones. I think I love you too."

 "I'm being serious here!" Frustration suddenly overwhelmed the older man and he reached out and gripped Kirk's shoulder. "I love you, Jim and I want to spend Christmas with you."

 Jim licked his lips slowly and nodded his head in understanding. "Okay."

 "Okay? Okay, what?"

 "Okay. Let's spend Christmas together."

 McCoy shook his head with a sigh. "You don't seem to be grasping the gravity of the situation, Jim."

 Kirk smiled and batted his lashes. "I don't? How should I be reacting?"

 "A man just said he's in love with you! I'm talking real love here, Jim! Kissing, touching, against protocol loving!" McCoy began to rant. How could Jim not be shocked by this?

 "You're sexy when you're flustered, Bones." With a perfectly straight face Kirk let the words fly into McCoy's face like a slap.

 "Damn it, Jim!"

 "Relax, Bones. I'm open to trying new things. I'm not seeing anyone right now and tomorrow is Christmas. I'd like a date to the crew party. So me and you, why not?"

 "Why not? Why not? Jim are you taking me seriously at all?" McCoy's frantic words were turning pained and Kirk's expression shifted.

 "Hey, calm down! I am."

 "Doesn't seem like it!"

 "Trust me, I'm taking you seriously!" Kirk leaned forward then and placed a tender little kiss on McCoy's pursed lips. "I like you too. Is that more along the lines of what you were looking for? Because it's true. I love you too, Bones. You're my friend, you're attractive. I see no reason we shouldn't add kissing to the list of things we do together. Or anything else you might like to do," Kirk said with a wink.

 "I'd like to have a real relationship with you, Jim." McCoy's gaze softened and his words were barely a whisper. This meant everything to him. He didn't want a fling with the captain. He wanted Jim for who he was and what they could be together. He wanted Jim to be his everything.

 The younger man nibbled his lower lip thoughtfully and McCoy thought his poor heart would stop from the sheer sensuality of it. "Tell you what, Bones. We'll do Christmas and if the dating thing suits us, we'll keep it going. Exclusive and everything. Sound fair?"

 "You're serious?" The elation was rising quickly over McCoy like a wave in the ocean and it was threatening to take him under. It was too perfect, Jim was too perfect.

 "Completely," Kirk assured.

 "Okay. Christmas first then," McCoy muttered in disbelief.

 "Great, now, are we going to have that scotch?" Kirk took his seat and eagerly eyed the bottle of promised refreshment.

 "Yeah, Jim. We're going to have all of the scotch." _And probably some bourbon too,_ McCoy thought. And probably all of the liquor the doctor could find. He was going to need it to prepare for the Christmas date of the century. He had gotten, in part, what he had wanted. Now he just had to show the promiscuous young captain such a good time that he'd never want to be with anyone else again. No pressure at all.


	2. Christmas Day

_ Part Two _

_Christmas Day_

  _What the hell did I agree too?_ James T. Kirk thought to himself as he walked down the hall toward the cafeteria in his civilian's green sweater. He tugged the long sleeves over his hands and worried the fabric between quivering fingers.

 The night before, on Christmas Eve of all damn days, Doctor Leonard McCoy had professed his love for the captain over a bottle of scotch.

 Jim, ever the casual and confident, had rolled with it. It seemed like a good idea at the time and the doctor's lips had looked unusually soft and Kirk had just figured why not? He'd never hesitated to take a pass when it was given and he didn't see any reason why that should be different now just because it was a man and, you know, one of the captain's best friends.

 Except he hadn't just acknowledged a pass, gotten laid, and moved on. He'd agreed to a full-blown date with the potential for exclusive rights to future dates and now he had no idea what to do. He hadn't lied when he said he loved Bones, he did. As a friend, a colleague, a drinking buddy. As a lover though? He wasn't sure. Kirk just wasn't used to that kind of commitment.

  _The least I can do is try to give him a nice Christmas before I break his heart,_ Kirk thought with a wave of guilt washing over him.

 "Hey, Jim!" Bones called and waved from a seat beside Sulu and Chekov. The older man was smiling in a way Kirk hadn't seen in months and it made his stomach flop. There was something so charming and genuine about Leonard when he was happy.

 "Hey guys, what are we up to?" Jim asked in his usual lively way as he approached them, his nerves didn't betray his voice and for that he was grateful. It helped to have others around to ease the tension.

"We were playing checkers, but Sulu is cheating," Chekov said accusingly.

"How would one even go about cheating at checkers? Admit it, you're upset I keep winning," Sulu teased.

"He moves as he pleases!" Chekov insisted, flabbergasted.

Kirk gave a laugh at his sparring helmsmen before turning his attention back to Bones. "What about you?"

"I was supposed to play winner three turns ago, but they can't seem to come to a decision about who exactly that's going to be," McCoy said with a little grin. He took a long sip from a cup he held in his left hand that he had propped on his knee. It was obvious he wasn't in any hurry to jump onto a board game when there was still eggnog to drink.

Kirk settled in and watched the game, conversed with the group about paperwork and planetary exploration, and generally engaged in chitchat. The atmosphere was warm and the lights casted a calming glow over the gathering of friends.

The captain liked the feeling of serenity. It was the perfect sensation for a holiday like this one, but it was a rare gift for Kirk.  
  
Although the calming feeling of Christmas and togetherness was occasionally disrupted by the warm and sudden flashes of embarrassment Kirk felt when his eyes would flit to Bones and find the older man staring. Leonard's expression wasn't lewd or upsetting, it was caring and adoring and it made Jim's blood run hot.

 _Can't he think about something else for a minute?_ Kirk would think, as he'd force a smirk or quickly look away so it didn't seem like he knew what the older man was doing. _Does he really like me that much?_

The captain didn't know what to do with that kind of affection. Tender wasn't the sort of girl he went after so the sensations were new and--surprisingly for Kirk--not altogether unwanted. Bones's gaze made him feel small and desired, like a fragile thing under glass. He knew he wasn't, he was Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. Slayer of monsters, bringer of peace. Though perhaps being Jim, Bones's object of affection, wasn't so bad.

As Kirk toiled in his own indecision and foreign emotions, those around him were caught up in the flurry of celebration.

At some point, likely tipsy on nog and wine, Spock took to playing his lute and quickly a large number of his crew went about singing Christmas songs and making requests of the adept Vulcan.

With the others distracted by the musical uproar, Kirk and McCoy finally had a minute alone at their newly abandoned table.

"Everyone's in good spirits today, I have to say this is turning out better than I thought. I always forget just how good things are on this ship," Kirk admitted.

"They're certainly a lot better today," McCoy said softly as he slid closer to Kirk and ran his hand down the younger man's arm.

Kirk shivered. He could feel the warmth of McCoy's strong hand through the cloth of his sweater. There was a slight chill to the air, most likely the conditioning was set low to simulate that winter sensation many of the humans were familiar with and it created a sharp contrast against the touch. Kirk met his companion's eyes and was flooded with guilt and confusion and something like desire. "Bones, I--"

"It's okay, Jim. Just enjoy the day. Whatever you're going to say, you don't have to say now," McCoy said as if he could read the captain's mind.  
  
Kirk closed his mouth. He wasn't even sure what he had planned to say. His body was filled with strange and conflicting impulses. Bones looked so loving lit by the colorful Christmas lights and Kirk didn't know if he should run from him or kiss him. Instead he settled for leaning slightly against him so that their shoulders brushed and rested together.

Soon the gift exchange came. The Secret Santa event was first and an eager Uhura in a red and white Santa cap pulled the gifts from a large red sack one at a time and passed them about the room. The whole ordeal was amusing as several aliens were once again explained the relevance of "the Santa beast" and other crewman received and relished in their presents.

Even the bizarre gifts were met with good humor and gratitude. Kirk was overwhelmed by the sense of unity and camaraderie and wondered why holidays seemed to bring out the best in people. It made him wish it could be Christmas all the time.

Bones got a rather charming watch with no indication from whom it had come. Chekov was given a sweater that he seemed to rather like while Sulu received a foam stress ball in the shape of a tiny ship that everyone had a good laugh about.

When his name was called, Kirk was actually a bit surprised. He'd been so caught up watching others unwrap their gifts that he'd forgotten one was coming his way.

He gratefully accepted the perfectly wrapped green package from Uhura and pulled away the shining paper in front of the eager eyes surrounding him. Beneath the disguise of cheap paper was a rather expensive new chess set, still in its box. It was pure glass and crystal and tri-layered for difficulty. Kirk's eyes moved from the box to the crowd were he found Spock, looking as stoic as ever, with perhaps the most slight of smiles threatening to sneak onto his features.

Kirk felt a more innocent warmth fill him. It was amazing how far their friendship had come, but as Kirk looked around at the other faces in the room--some aghast with mock horror at someone having broken the financial limit--he found that one man in particular was not pleased at this show of kinship.

Bones looked livid. Not in a way anyone else would be able to read, but in that square-jawed, brow-knitted way that Kirk could see on his friend a mile away. The captain didn't have to wonder for more than a minute what had upset McCoy. The older man was jealous.

That revelation made Kirk's heart pound. On one hand it was slightly frustrating, but on the other it was gratifying.

 _How dare he think he has a right?_ Kirk thought, but that was quickly replaced by, _He knows I'd only consider this dating thing for him, right? He's special. Some chess set doesn't make me care about him any less. Maybe I should--_  
  
He halted his train of thought there. What was he thinking? Was he flattered or annoyed? His face felt hot with humiliation to the point he was certain the blush was visible. It must have been because it seemed Bones took it as flattery for the gift, because his expression hardened further and he took a long drink from a cup of something or other.  

"Thank you," Kirk said genuinely before rejoining McCoy in the circle of onlookers.

"Nice set," Bones said gruffly.

"Breaks the spending rule I think," Kirk said with a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Hmm," Bones said and glared into his empty cup. He tried to seem flippant but it was clear his feelings were hurt.

"Bones, listen--"

"Excuse me, captain? It seems the secret portion of the event has just concluded. The open exchange has begun. Would it be possible to claim a moment of your time?" Spock asked politely. He held his hands behind his back as he leaned toward Kirk to question him.

"Oh, well," Kirk wasn't really sure how he was supposed to comfort McCoy anyway so he took the offer. "Sure, Mister Spock, what is it?"

The Vulcan pulled a small box from behind his back and handed it to Kirk. "Merry Christmas, Jim."

Kirk couldn't hold back the smile on his face, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder what sort of face McCoy was making behind him. Surely this act would upset the doctor further?  
  
The captain didn't have to guess. As Kirk reached out to gratefully take the box McCoy's voice made his spine rigid. "Wow, Spock, it's amazing you were able to come up with one gift, much less two. Uhura help you with that?" Bones's voice was dripping with bitterness.

Spock cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows in confusion. "I devised of the gifts myself, doctor. It was to my understanding that Kirk would enjoy them."

"I do," Kirk said quickly. He opened the box to prove his point. Inside was a small lapel pin with a tiny marble the color of Earth at its center. Kirk offered his friend a sincere smile, stood and gave Spock a hug. The Vulcan didn't return the gesture but he didn't lean away. When Kirk pulled back Spock was grinning. "You mentioned being homesick. I thought this might assist."

"It's great. Your gift is late unfortunately. Fell into that back shipment. I hope you'll like it half as much," Kirk said.  
  
"I'm certain it will be sublime." Spock turned to Bones and seemed to be considering something before he spoke again. "It seems I interrupted something. Please, resume. McCoy, you may collect your gift from me at a time that would be more convenient for you." With that he turned and left.  
  
When Jim turned his eyes back on Bones the guilt was evident.

"Can we talk, in the hall?" Kirk said, but didn't wait for answer before he was moving out of the dining room. "What was that about?" Jim asked softly when they reached their destination.

Bones moved his empty cup from hand to hand, the anger from his expression finally gone. "Sorry, Jim. I guess I was just...."

"Jealous?" Kirk crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel his heart fluttering in his ribcage. That sort of behavior was unacceptable, but also somewhat thrilling. The doctor had gotten so defensive that Kirk couldn't help but feel a little boastful.

Leonard nodded and scratched the back of his head. "The chess set was a stroke of genius."

Kirk laughed. "We like to play chess. Not really something to get worked up over, especially on a first date."

McCoy blushed then, full pink cheeks and eyes downcast--the whole deal.

Kirk felt his own face heat. _Damn he's really..._ How he wanted to conclude that thought wasn't abundantly clear, but what was obvious now was that Kirk had a definite attraction to McCoy and it was undeniable.

"It's okay, Bones. I'm not mad, but if we're going to keep doing this you can't get worked up over every little thing. He's a Vulcan for god-sake. You think flirting with the captain would be logical?"

"No, but it wasn't logical for me to do it either," Bones said defensively.  
  
Kirk rolled his eyes and was about to make a joke when his gaze caught sight of something overhead. He didn't draw attention to it at first, merely took a step toward McCoy. "You're not a very logical man, Bones. It's what I like about you."

"Thanks. It's what I like about you too, Jim. I mean, one of a lot of things. The way you think, they way you look, they way you...." The doctor let his voice trail off. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you today, Jim. My gifts are all in the back shipment too." McCoy's expression was deeply apologetic, as if the delay were somehow his fault.  
  
"It's okay. I don't need presents, Bones. I'm just happy to spend the day with you. It's the thought that counts, remember?" Kirk smiled softly and took another step forward until there was only an inch or two between them.

"I know, Jim. You just deserve so much better. I don't want to ruin this chance," McCoy confessed.

 _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. He's so sweet and thoughtful. He looks really nice today. I denied him this twice. I should pay up. I really want to..._  
  
Kirk leaned in then, grabbed Leonard's shoulder, and pulled him close to lock their lips together. They had kissed once before, when Bones professed his love, but this time was different. Kirk wasn't kissing on impulse, on lust. His body was warm with desire and affection. The captain couldn't remember ever feeling this confused or hopeful or silly about someone. He was questioning every thought and movement. It was all very sporadic and exciting. Like a mission on a foreign planet, Kirk didn't know what might happen. It was enthralling, just like every minute with Bones.

The kiss was subtle and sweet--another surprise. Bones didn't push for more. He just let his lips move lovingly against Kirk's. The captain was the one that finally deepened the contact. His slid out his tongue and ran it over the hot path of Bones's lower lip. He pulled the lip between his teeth and suckled until McCoy finally felt safe enough to take control.

He gripped Kirk's shoulders and pressed their bodies against each other as his own tongue explored the heat of the captain's mouth. He lapped at the younger man's tongue until Jim was whimpering.

When they finally parted the heat between them was thick and warmed their faces in the otherwise chilled hall.

"What was that for?" Bones panted.

Kirk's eyes roamed up toward the ceiling, where red and green mistletoe hung.

"Well, damn," said Bones.

"I've been having mixed feelings," Kirk confessed then. He felt like his heart might explode if he wasn't honest. He began to ramble, "I've never been with a man and I really care about you. I don't want to break your heart, but I have a reputation as a bit of a player and I can't honestly say it isn't true. I'm really happy we decided to do this, but I just don't kn--" Kirk's words were stopped as McCoy put a finger to his lips.

"I understand, Jim. I sprung this on you, but I'm so happy you were willing to try. Even if just for today. Now, let's go back to the party and I promise not to shoot Spock any more evil-eye, okay?"

Kirk nodded and they rejoined the much louder and more festive gathering.

The day went on and the crew played party games and ate and drank. The captain gave a speech and the holiday was celebrated. Kirk was pleased to spend the day with his best friends, but as the evening wore on, McCoy was called away to duty when several men got sick from overeating and alcohol poisoning.

By the time night fell, everyone had gone home to his or her quarters and only Kirk remained. He sat at one of the dining tables and watched the Christmas tree in the center of the room turn. The captain had dimmed the overhead lights to better enjoy the glow of the festive lighting that he sadly knew would be gone by morning.

The gentle hum of the power and the glorious display of colors in the dark made him feel nostalgic, but his thoughts weren't on the distant past, rather they were focused solely on the future.

 _I feel so lonely_ , Kirk thought faintly as he watched the tree turn slowly on its mechanism. He was familiar with loneliness. Even in the company of others the sting was often deep. It had lessened in the recent years, but it still haunted him. _I don't feel this way around him._

"You know, that expression is called 'staring into space' but I think this is the first time you haven't been looking at space in a few days," McCoy's voice came from the entrance as he made his way over to Kirk. He sat down beside the captain and grinned.

"You startled me a little," Kirk said. "All done?"

"I'm sure plenty of people will be in tomorrow with hangovers, but yeah, for tonight I'm done."

Now Kirk's eyes were steadied on McCoy. He licked his lips thoughtfully and considered the man before him. He was everything that Kirk had called friend since they had first met. He was charming, and intelligent, and a little bit surly. He was just pure and amazing Bones and suddenly that meant more to Kirk than anything he'd ever realized.

"You're wonderful," Kirk whispered.

 A pleased smile overtook the cocky little grin. "You're wonderful too, Jim."

 "I can't promise undying loyalty. I have habits," Kirk said with a voice so shaken it surprised even himself. "I-I want this, but I don't know how to--to do this lover thing."

"I'm a little rusty myself, Jim." McCoy's voice was loving and then it was close as Bones reached out and pulled Kirk into his arms and muttered against his ear. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

Kirk looked longingly into the other man's eyes. "I want to..."

Bones leaned back and laughed in a way that broke the tension enough to keep the tears from Kirk's eyes. "So, what's the verdict?"

Kirk chuckled. To hell with anyone that ever said Bones wasn't easy to talk to. "Yeah. I mean yes. The answer is yes. I hereby sign over exclusive dating rights to one Doctor Leonard McCoy."

McCoy pressed in then and spoke against Kirk's lips. "I want that in writing." He punctuated it with a long, deep kiss.

Later Kirk would, in fact, have to mock up some sort of a document just to bring amusement to the doctor. However, for the night Kirk was content to kiss McCoy over and over again while the lights of the Christmas tree illuminated their new lovers' embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed anti-climatic. I wanted to do it from Kirk's perspective and I waited so long to write between chapters that when I skimmed the previous one I missed the line about McCoy's big plans. Maybe he just panicked? Or maybe he thought playing it cool was the best way to go? Or maybe he brought out the big guns in private hurhuurhur~~ In any case, I'll let you guys decide. :)


End file.
